


I'll be back, I promise.

by lanieinnit



Series: I'll be back, I promise. (Series) [1]
Category: DreamSMP, Dreamwastaken, George - Fandom, GeorgeNotFound - Fandom, dnf - Fandom, dream - Fandom, dreamnotfound - Fandom, heatwaves - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:13:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28598250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanieinnit/pseuds/lanieinnit
Summary: George and Dream talk for a while. George can't sleep, so dream helps him.
Series: I'll be back, I promise. (Series) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2095557
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	1. Sleepy George

**Author's Note:**

> hiii!! this was my first ever dnf writing. so i'm sorry if it's a little bad! i tried my best. this wasn't the best writing ever, but oh well. i'm gonna try my hardest to get this writing done so i don't leave any cliffhangers. have fun reading!

It was dark and I could hear the rain pouring down. I slowly open my eyes, looking into the dark and I see Patches waiting for me. "Are you hungy Patches?" I say in a tired and sleepful voice. Patches meows and I get up from my bed to go feed her. I pick up my phone from the night stand and I could see that George texted me 4 times. I open the texts, cautiously, wondering what George had texted me.

_Dream!_ 5:04am

_Dream! Answer me!_ 5:05am

_Dream, I'm being serious._ 5:05am

_Dream!_ 5:06am

What does he want at 5 o'clock in the morning?! Its like 1am for him right now! 

_Yes Gogy?_ 5:08am

_I need to call you, right now._ 5:08am

I suddenly get a call from George, and honestly I'm scared to answer it. 

"Hello?" I say in surprise. 

"Dream! Hello! Hi!" George is all happy and cheerful. 

"Whatcha need Gogy? You usually don't call me this late at night." 

"I just wanted to say..."

"What?"

"I might be able to get a plane ticket to Florida."

I was speechless. "Are you serious? Like actually you could come stay with me?" 

"I don't know, yet. I'm trying as hard as I can. But, with this global pandemic and everything, its a little hard." 

"I'm sure. I totally get what you're trying to say. If you can't come, that's totally fine. I just wanna make sure that you're okay and don't get sick or something. I don't wanna put you through that."

A long pause was in the call. The only noise was the rain pouring on my window. 

"Thank you." George finally breaks the silence. 

"Sapnap and me are talking about meeting up soon. Around, maybe the end of January. We still haven't planned it all out." 

"Really? I'm sure I could get a plane ticket by then. Again, I don't know though." 

"Yeah, but like I said, we can always meet up another time." 

Another long silence was in the call. Except this one felt longer. 

"Dre-.. Dream?"

"Yeah?"

"What will we do if I do come?" 

"Well, it would depend on what is opened. And if we didn't go somewhere, because of the whole pandemic, then we might just start a stream maybe? Answer questions? I don't really know." 

"Yeah, I guess we could do that." 

"What were you thinking of doing?"

That was a stupid question to ask. 

"I don't know, maybe just, hang out? I mean, it would be our first time, it might be a little... awkward?" 

"Yeah, I guess it may. But, we can't let that get to us. I would rather just talk. And not try to like. Be awkward? I'm sure Sapnap would keep the conversation going. He's one of a talker." 

"I guess you're right. He'll keep us company for sure."

"Get some sleep George. It's so early for you. I have to go take a shower and feed Patches anyways. Are you okay with that?"

"Yeah. I need rest anyways. I haven't got any in the last few days." 

"Yeah, Gogy. Please get sleep." 

"I will. Goodnight Dream."

"Goodnight George."

I hang up the call with George. I knew he was tired. I just can't believe that he actually might be able to come to Florida. It's crazy to me. I've always wanted to see George in person. My phone dings. Its a text from George.

_I love you._ 5:26am

My heart races. Did he mean to text that to me? Or is he just super tired? I've always overthinked with George. He's just. Different. I've never felt the way I feel with George to anyone else. 

_I love you too._ 5:28am

I really said it. I never thought I would ever text that to George. Not at all. He's always on my mind. And so getting a text from George with "I love you" shocked me a lot. At first I thought it was Sapnap pranking me or something. I wasn't in for it. I would do anything for George. Anything to see him in my hoodie laying down on my bed. Anything to see him looking at the sunset with me. Anything to feel him. Anything to touch him. I would do anything. 

I look up. I dozed off for a second. I look at my phone.

_5:36am_

When did 10 minutes pass by? 

I get into my head too much. I go into my kitchen to see Patches standing right by her food bowl. 

"I'm sorry it took so long, baby." Patches meows and kicks her food bowl towards me. "Okay, okay, I'll get you your food." I reach for the cabinet and grab the last can of cat food. 

_Shit._

"I'm gonna have to go to the store." I open the can and put it in Patches food bowl. I've never seen her eat her food so fast. "Must've been really hungry." 

I go to the bathroom and start running the water. I can hear my phone ringing in the other room. "Ughh." I go to my room and see that Sapnap is calling me. I decline it and look at my phone. No texts from George. I put my phone back down and went back to the bathroom. By now, the water is hot enough. I turn the shower on and get it. After around 10 minutes, I get out. 

_8 missed calls from Sapnap_

_1 text from George_

"What the hell, Sapnap?" I hurry up and open the text from George. 

_Dream, I can't sleep._ 5:58am 

I hesitate. What do I say? 

_Call me._ 6:01am

I didn't know if I should regret saying that or not. And I kinda felt bad for not calling Sapnap back, nor texting him. Sapnap meant a lot to me, but George meant more. Sapnap probably just wanted to tell me about his fake girlfriend he met on a chess game. 

I waited a little bit over 5 minutes. 

"He probably fell asl-"

My phone started ringing. 

It was George. 

I immediately picked up. 

"I'm sorry."

"For what?" 

"For bothering you. I shouldn't not be able to sleep."

"It happens to everyone, George. I just want you to know that you can always be comfortable with me. Even if that means falling asleep on the phone."

George yawns.

"Listening to your voice makes me tired."

"I can't tell if that's a compliment, or it just means I'm boring."

"No, it means your voice is soothing. Helps me fall asleep." 

"Okay, just fall asleep then."

"Its not that easy."

I can tell George was a little mad. Mostly because he couldn't fall asleep. I think the other reason was because I wasn't with him to help him fall asleep. 

"Well, uh. I can sing you a lullaby." 

"Depends on which one." 

I could hear George's voice getting tired and tired by the second. 

"I don't know any lullaby's. So that's not very helpful." 

“I don’t know any either.” George giggles. 

"Oh! I got one!"

"Hit me."

"Sleepy George, oh, Sleepy Georgeeee!"

George giggles. 

"Oh, go to sleepppp, Sleepy George!" 

George starts laughing.

"That was a good one."

"I know." 

I giggle. We sit there in silence. I’m honestly trying to get George to fall asleep. It’s not that I don’t want to talk to him, it’s that he really needs rest. 

"Goodnight, Dream." 

"Goodnight, George." 

I stand there in silence waiting to see if George is going to say "I love you." The butterflies in my stomach are all over the place. I'm a mess for George. I lip the words I love you, but they just never come out of my mouth. I can't get them out. I can't physically say I love you without squirming all over the place. My hands are shaking. Is this really what I want? What if George is already asleep? 

"I love you, George." 


	2. Him. Him and Me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream and George talk for a quite a bit. They make a little change of plans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello! i tried to make this a little longer than my last chapter. :)

“I love you, George.” 

A moment of silence was stood in the call. I was shaking. I didn’t know why I said that. Why did I say that? What would happen if he just completely ignored it?

“I love you too, Dream.”

I smiled. I actually got him to say it. It’s crazy how one day you can go from no “I love you’s” to the next. All I wanted was for George to be by my side. I missed George. I missed him so much. Just because we never met, doesn’t mean I won’t miss him. And, sitting there, knowing that George is asleep, knowing that he’s safe with me right next to him, It makes me safe. Makes me feel that I have him. I have him all to myself. I know, I don’t. But is this really what I want? Is George really what I want? I leave George on mute, but keep my phone with me at all times. I don’t want him to wake up and need me and then I’m not there. So I just simply kept silent. I kept my phone right beside me everywhere. I cleaned the whole house until it was around 9:00 in the morning. I decided that I would go to the store after George woke up. I wanted to make sure he was okay but not always be asking him or talking. 

Around 2 hours later, George finally woke up. 

“Goodmorning, Dream.”

”Oh look, Sleepy George is awake!”

”Yes, I am.”

”Did you get enough rest?”

”Yeah. It felt good to get that sleep.”

”Good. I didn’t want to bother you, so I just kept myself on mute.” 

“You could’ve hung up if you wanted to.”

”But I didn’t.” 

“Alright then, don’t hang up.”

Another silence went into the call. 

“Dream?”

”Yes, Gogy?”

”Can we..

”Can we?” 

“Can we do this more often?”

”If you want too. I’d be totally fine with it.”

“You just make me feel more.. safer.. when we’re on call together.” 

“I’m glad I make you feel safe. I want you to feel safe.”

Sapnap texts me. I honestly felt bad for never calling him back or even texting him. I know he’s supposed to come over at the end of January, so we still have to plan all of that out. But at the same time, what if George comes? Would we have to move it? Can George get a plane ticket before then?”

”Hey, George?”

”Hm?”

”Would you like to come over to Florida? I could even buy your plane ticket and we could get everything situated out!”

“I don’t know, Dream. England and Florida are way different places. I mean, It’s across the world.”

”George, nothing would happen to you. I’d meet you in the airport and you’d get off safely.”

”But, what if something happens in the plane? What would I do then?”

”George, are you afraid of hights?”

”Dream, you know I’m afraid of basically everything.”

”True. But, I promise. Everything will go okay.” 

We both sigh. I can’t tell if George’s sigh was a bad one, or just a confused one. 

“Look, I know you’re scared. But what if everything goes fine? What if you’re just freaking out over nothing? You only live once, George, so why take advantage of the world?” 

The silence in the call this time. It felt like if no one talked, then my phone was gonna explode. I feel like I’m pressuring him to come. I didn’t mean it like that. I just get too excited for George. Way too excited. 

“Fine. I’ll come.”

”Are you serious?”

”Yep. Just give me a few days. I have to start packing.”

”Okay. I’ll see when the latest plane ride is.”

”Thank you.”

”For what?”

”For buying the plane ticket.”

”But I want you to come more than you want to come. So, I thank you.”

”It’s not really that I don’t want to come. It’s just that planes always get me. You never know what might happen in them.”

”It’ll be okay. Just make sure to text me before and after. I’ll be there when you get here.” 

“Okay. I’m gonna go get packing.”

”Alright. I have to go to the store and look at the plane tickets anyways, so I’ll talk to you later. Bye bye Sleepy George.”

”Bye bye Tea Kettle.”

The sound of my phone makes a little ding. 

_Dude wtf answer me! Sapnap_

I could tell Sapnap was getting pissed with me. I haven’t called him back and I actually felt bad. George just made me so excited and I had to text him or call him first. I called Sapnap and he answered on the first ring.

”What the actual hell, Dream? I didn’t know if you were okay or not!”

”I’m sorry. George couldn’t sleep so I stayed on a call with him until he could fall asleep and we stayed on the call for around 5 hours.”

”It’s fine. I just need to know what we’re gonna do if we do meet. Like where we’re gonna stay and when.”

”I was thinking around the end of January? And we can rent a place just like we did last time or we could stay at my house. I’m fine with either.” 

“Alright, I just needed to have something planned out. And how long? Also, is George coming?”

”Uhm, it would have to depend how long you guys would want to stay. And I don’t know, me and George are actually planning it out right now.”

”Oh cool! I wanted him to come but I didn’t know for sure. George would sure keep us company. And, I got a few games that we can play. Tease George with his colorblindness.”

”Perfect.” I wheeze and Sapnap laughs. 

"I'm gonna go look at plane tickets. I wanna be able to get George here as soon as possible." 

"I understand. I'll see ya later."

"Okay, sippy cup."

"Bye, Tea Kettle."

He hung up and I kinda just stood there for a second. I couldn't believe that George actually might be coming and all three of us will be meeting up at the same time. It's crazy how this is already happening. 

I looked at plane tickets for some time.

_Delta Air Flights - Leaving London, United Kingdom - 5:00am \\\ Arriving Orlando, Florida - 6:00pm._

Damn. That's a long flight. 

I felt bad for George. He's gonna have to sit through that flight for nearly 13 hours. But hey, it'll be worth it. 

I called George to tell him I found a plane ticket. The plane would cost around 300 dollars. Easy enough. 

"Hey, George."

"Hi, Dream."

"Whatcha up too?"

"I just got out of the shower."

I paused for a second. I felt butterflies in my stomach. I started to get hot. Thinking about him. Him. Him in the shower. Just him. Him and Me. 

"Dream?"

"Yea? Sorry. I got side tracked... by Patches."

"What's she doing?"

"She was just batting at the window. Nothing bad."

"Oh, alright."

"I found a plane ticket."

"Really? How much?"

"Around 300 dollars. Not too bad. The only thing is, its 13 hours just to get here."

"That's okay. Just as long as I get to see you."

I got butterflies again. Thinking of him gets me all excited. Hot. Sweaty. He makes me think things that I wouldn't ever think about other people. Just him. Him. Him and Me.

"So are you still willing to come to Florida?"

"Yeah. I think I wanna go."

"Great! This is awesome. The plane ticket is for January 23rd. Are you okay with that?"

"Mhm! It gives me plenty of time. Thank you."

"Yeah, and the good thing is, you don't need to spend anymore money. I'm thinking that we can either rent a house for a month or so, or we can just stay at my house. The only problem with that is, I only have 2 guest rooms. Either we get an air mattress or-"

"I can sleep with you."

He cut me off from talking. There went the butterflies. Now they were all over the room. All over my body. His British accent talking to me in this kind of way. I felt hot. So fucking hot. I just wanted to kiss him. Kiss him so hard. Kiss him so hard he fell to the floor. I want to touch him. I want to touch him all over. I want him to touch me. Touch me all over. I want him. I need him. Just him. Him. Him and Me.

"I- I'm sorry."

"No, no. It just caught me off guard. But, if that's what you want. Then sure. I'd love too, honestly." 

We sat in silence, smiles on both of our faces. I was hot. So hot. I just wanted him here with me. Here now. Right now. 

"I'm ordering the plane tickets."

"Now?"

"Yep."

"What, why? Dream, you don't have to pay for my plane tickets."

"Doesn't matter. I want you here. Now."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm getting you a plane that gets here faster."

"What about Sapnap?"

"He'll drive."

"So when will I be getting there?"

"You'll leave tomorrow."

"TOMORROW?"

"Yes, tomorrow."

"Really?!"

"Yes, Gogy. Is that okay?"

"That's perfect! I'm gonna go pack the rest of my stuff."

"Okay."

"Wait how long am I staying again?"

"Sapnap is staying for a month. So I guess a month, or you could stay for more, if you wanted."

"Okay, I'll be back."

George hung up the call and I could feel my stomach full of butterflies. I don't know how I wanted to feel. Was I happy that George was coming or was I nervous?

"Yeah, Dream?"

"George is coming tomorrow."

"WHAT?!"

"I know. I just couldn't take it any longer."

"I thought you said at the end of the month!"

"Welp, change of plans. Either you get your ass over here or you just stay right where you are and miss out on the fun."

"Damn. Someone's excited to see George."

"I am, alright. So when are you planning on coming?"

"How about Wednesday. Two days. Is that okay?"

"Perfect. I'll call you tomorrow when I'm headed to go get George."

"Alright. See ya."

"See ya." 

I didn't really know what to do after that. I was still waiting for George's call and it was already 9 o'clock at night. The day had gone by super fast and I still forgot to go get Patches food for her. Then, I got a call from George.

"Hey!"

"Hi, Dream."

"Got everything packed?

"Yeah, I think so. I tried to pack as little as I can, but as much as I can. If that makes sense."

"Yeah, it makes sense. I can't believe you're actually gonna be here tomorrow."

"Yeah, me neither."

"This feels..."

"Unreal."

Unreal wasn't exactly what I was thinking. 

"Yeah, you can put it that way."

"What were you thinking?"

"It feels. Hot. Like inside my body. I feel butterflies when I think about you. I don't exactly know how to explain it."

"That's how I feel."

I can't believe George said that. I don't know if he said it just because I said it, or because he actually felt that way. If he did mean it, though, wow.

"What time is it for you right now, George?"

"4pm." 

"Okay, are you up for a game of manhunt?"

"Always am."

We played manhunt until it was around 12am for me and around 7pm for George. I stayed on the call with him around 2am in the morning, though. I suggested George to go to sleep because he had to get up at 5am in the morning, and he already really needed sleep. 

"Fine. I'll go to bed."

"Okay, Gogy. Just make sure to text me when you get to the airport."

"I will, don't worry."

"Goodnight, George."

"Goodnight, Dream."

Silence went through the call. Neither of us wanted to hang up.

"I love you."

"I love you too, Dream."

And then I finally got the courage to hang up. Hearing those words from him made me feel so much better. It made it easier for me to sleep. Next thing I knew, I was passed out.

I woke up to my phone ringing. 

"Hello?"

"Goodmorning, Dream. I'm at the airport. I wanted to call you before I went."

"Oh, are you all good?"

"I'm kinda freaking out a little, but I think I'll do fine."

"Okay, when do you have to get on your plane?"

"The plane arrives around 6:30. So I have around an hour just to wait."

"Okay. Do you want me to stay on the phone?"

I can tell he hesitated for a while. I think he wanted to, but didn't want to say it.

"P- Please. Stay."

"Its okay, George. I will."

"I'm just scared. I've never flew on a plane by myself before."

"It'll be okay, I promise. The only concerning thing, though, is that you can't text or call anyone on the plane. Kinda sucks."

"I know. I think that's the thing I'm most worried about."

"I promise you, when you get to the airport, I will be right beside you when I see you."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

We talked for around 50 minutes, and then Georges plane was called.

"Okay, Dream. I'll call you or text you when I get off. It's my time to get on."

"Alrighty, George."

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

I was scared. I don't know. I didn't know what to think. I didn't want to look at the negatives. George was gonna be here tonight. And that's all that mattered. 

I went to the store. I hadn't in a few days, and since Sapnap and George were both gonna be here, I thought I might as well get some groceries. Patches also needed cat food. 

No one was in the store. I saw maybe a few people once in a while. I grabbed all the stuff I could that I knew that I would eat, but thought that George would eat. I didn't want to waste any groceries because George couldn't bring them back to England. 

I purchased for all of my things, then I went back home. I was still in shock that George is actually on a plane to come see me. Its crazy to me. I've always dreamt of this day, and its finally here. Its finally here. 

I fed Patches as soon as I got home. I knew she was hungry. 

I kind of just played Minecraft all day while waiting for George. Not texting him throughout the day felt weird, but I knew he would be here soon. With me. It would be just him and me. 

Him. Him and Me. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for ending it here! I was kind of running out of ideas to keep this chapter going. I promise the next chapter will be about Dream and George! Thank you for reading!:)

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! i know its short but, i'm gonna try and get the next chapter out as soon as possible!


End file.
